You, Me, and Noah
by Legally Positive
Summary: Finn keeps dozing off in class and has some strange dreams. Rating for possible later chapters
1. The Holocaust

Finn's POV

"Christin teenagers would go into the concentraction camps to find teenagers and young children to help get out." My history teacher said. I was tired of listening to the Holocaust so I just went to sleep.

* * *

_Where am I and what is that building?_ I asked myself. "Sir what's today's date?" I asked a man next to me.

""Its March 25th, 1940. Why son?"

"Just a little confused. But what's that building there?"

"That's a contentration camp son. I just broke out of there, so excuse me as I run out of this country." Then he ran off. I saw one window and I looked in it. I saw a person I'd only seen in my textbook. Adolf Hitler. He made eye contact with me for a second and screamed some German crap. I figured it was best to run. I ran as fast as I could then got under a boat by a lake's shore.

Again I heard in scream something in German. I silently prayed to the lord I could get out of this alive. All I could think to keep me calm was thinking of Rachel's sweet voice I heard on her video last night. I looked throught the small hole in the boat and I couldn't see him or hear him so I figured it was safe.

But it wasn't. I saw him looking at me. He screamed more German shit and grabbed me by the wrists. He took me in the building and put me in what I knew was a poisin shower. When I he left I ran out of the shower as fast as I could. I found window I could get out of. Then I heard people yell 'HELP! HELP!'

I followed the voices. I saw a young boy, a young girl, and a girl who looked about 7 on the boys back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She fainted." The boy said.

"Come on we have to get you all out of here or you'll be like her. Come on." They just followed me."By the way, I'm Finn."

"I'm Rachel."

"Noah and her name's Danielle."

We ran all the way to the opening I found earlier. I punched throught the glass with my fists and started to climb. "Escapers! Cease them!" Some man said. I had just gotten out and was pulling Rachel out. Then Noah started to get out. "I cant get us out!" He screamed.

"Noah. Danielle is dead. You've gotta leave her!"I screamed back.

Then Rachel and I pulled him up. We ran as far from the camp as we could. "You saved us. if you didn't pull us out we would have both been like Danielle." Rachel said.

"Thank you Finn." Noah said.

* * *

"Finn. Finn wake up. Class is over." Quinn said as she rubbed my back.

"Huh?"

"Class ended 5 minutes ago."

"Oh I kinda dozed off."

"Come on let's go, I've got 2 slushies to throw at the Rachel girl."

* * *


	2. September 11

Finn's POV

"On September 11th, 2001 we lost almost 3,000 civillians due to a terrorist group called Al-Qaeda." Yet again I started to fall asleep. Not because I didn't care, but because I was up all night at the hospital with Quinn dealing with her false labor pains.

* * *

BOOM! _Crap. Where am I this time? And why the hell am I in a suit?_ "Finn? Did you hear that?" A girl asked me.

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"Finn we've worked together since 1995. Remember Rachel and Noah? You feeling alright?" A boy asked me.

"Yah, just a little out of it."

"Do you smell smoke?" Noah said.

"I think that's smoke. I'm going downstairs. You guys coming?" Rachel said.

"I am. You coming Finn?" Noah asked.

"Yah. I'm coming."

"Alana? Do you know what's going on?" Noah asked a girl.

"They said a plane hit our building. They said just keep on working while firefighters worked on the problem." I remember what was happening. This is why so many people died because they told them to stay put.

"Hey Rachel what floor are we on any way?

"84th, why."

"Come on let's go."I said grabbing Rachel and Noah's hands. I led them to the stairs and took them down a floor. "Guys go to the first floor and get away. This building is going down." They just ran down the steps. I went into the next floor and looked for anyone who needed help. "Is there anyone in here!" I shouted throught the floor. Then I heard a sound. "Whoever's groaning continue and I can help you." They just kept groaning. I saw a girl who only looked about 5.

"Help! Somebody!" She said weakly. I went over to her and picked her up.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked her.

"I got a boo-boo on my leg."

"Let me kiss it make it better." I kissed the little girl's leg. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Autumn, what's your name?"

"I'm Finn."

"Like that thing on a fishy?"

"Uh-huh except I'm a person like you. Do you know where your mommy or daddy is?"

"Mommy said she had to go to the 108th floor for something and Daddy's on the 97th floor in the other tower doing work." I felt so bad for this girl, she would lose both her parents in the next 2 hours, but I had to get her out.

"Okay, Autumn we're gonna go on a little adventure. Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Adventure!"

"Anyone who can move just go down to the first floor and run!" I shouted throught the floor. With Autumn on my left side I ran all the way down to the 70th floor. I looked down at my watch and it said it was 9:03. I feel the jolt of the second plane. But I was the only on the inside to know what it was.

"What was dat?" Autumn's little voice said.

"I don't know, but it was something bad." I said. She didn't have to know what was happening now.

Right before the South Tower would go down Autumn and I ran out of the building. I looked back at my watch and it siad 9:48. I had 7 minutes. I felt my cell phone vibrate. It was Rachel. "Finn where are you?"

"I'm okay. I just got out of the tower. Where are you?"

"In the parking lot with Noah waiting for you."

"Okay.I'm coming and I have a little girl with me."

"Okay, just get here fast." I ran to the car but I wasn't fast enough. The tower went down and the debris went over my head. And then all went black.

* * *

"! Do you not like our country enought to ear about our largest act of terrorsm? Detenetion! NOW!" My teacher screamed at me.

I walked to detention and gave a salute to our country.


	3. Titanic

"All right class I'm sure you've all heard of Titanic before. So I thought you might like to hear more about the most interesting part. The sinking of Titanic. At 11:40 PM on April 14, 1912..." I seriously can't pay anymore attention. I love the story of Titanic, but after taking care of a stomach-flu stricken Rachel I stayed up all night making sure she was okay. I really need to get some sleep. Goodnight Titanic.

* * *

_Where the hell am I? Oh ocean. I'm on a boat. A cruise ship by the looks of it. Yeah! Always wanted to be on a cruise. But it's kind of cold so I'll find my room. _I think to myself walking on the deck. In my pocket I feel a piece of paper. It said _2nd class Deck C Room 265. RMS Titanic. Crap! I'm on Titanic! _I thought after looking at the ticket. _I have roommates. I can try to save them._

I asked a steward on where my room was. "Go down 2 flights of stairs and go 17 doors to the left, sir," the steward said.

"Thank you sir," I replied. I walked down the stairwell and looked at my watch. 11:38. Crap, 2 more minutes till it all starts.

I went down to my door and knocked on it. "Hello," a female's voice came from behind the door.

"May I come in? I've just been assigned this as my new room."

"Hold on a second," she said then opened her door. "Welcome to our cabin. My name's Rachel. That's my friend Noah over there on the bed. The girl sleeping on the top bunk is Noah's little sister Danielle. Who might you be?"

"My name is Tommy." I had to use my middle name. Finn seemed too out of place here.

"Come on in you can sleep on the top bunk above Noah," Rachel said sitting on her bed.

Then there was a jolt. Noah sat up and Danielle stirred in her sleep. I knew why. The ship had hit the iceberg. "Noah, what happened?" Danielle asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know Dani. Let's go investigate. Tommy, Rachel you guys wanna come?"

"Yah we're coming," Rachel agreed.

Rachel, Noah, Danielle, and I put on coats and saw chunks of ice on the deck. All anyone of us could say was, "Wow." From our position we saw Captain Smith and Mr. Thomas Andrew discussing something.

Rachel and I walked around the deck for about half an hour while Noah and Danielle played with ice. "So where's you grow up?" Rachel asked as we walked.

_Think Hudson! THINK! _"I'm from America. Lima, Ohio if you wanna be specific. About 5 years ago I came here to see the sights, and I never went back home. What about you?"

"I grew up in London with my Dads and my brother." When Rachel finished talking an officer shouted WOMEN AND CHILDREN!

"I guess you and Danielle should go up there," I said to her. I gave both of them a hug and sent them off. I don't have a clue if I'll survive this dream.

"So Tommy what do you think's going on?" Noah asked.

"I don't know Noah-" he cut me off.

"None of the Noah crap. Only my mom, Dani, and Rachel call me that. My name's Puck."

"All right Puck, but I need to tell you my name's not Tommy. It's really Finn."

"Alright Finn let's try to get some answers."

Puck and I walked for what seemed like forever. No one could answer us and no one let us in a boat. "IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" a stranger yelled as the bow of the boat began to rise high.

"Puck! We have to get to the bow!" I yelled at him.

"Come man let's go!"

We face the laws of gravity for ten minutes. When we reached the railing I head on for dear life and checked my watch. 2:09 AM. Crap not much longer till we go down. I grabbed the pole in front of me and pulled myself over. "Puck! Grab my hand and I'll pull you over!" I creid out

"Okay." I used all my strength to pull my new friend over the barrier.

A mintue later the boat went down. Then the eletricity went out. The boat rose until it was straight up and down. Puck grabbed my hand and the ship went down.

The boat pulled us at least 15 feet under water. Puck and I kicked and kicked until we reached the surface. Above water everything was a panic. "Puck! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I shout.

"Finn! Finn! I'm right here. This is the only time I will every do this because I'm so damn badass but hug me to keep our body heat."

"Alright." We gripped each other and tried to keep moving. THe water froze my body. I dozed off only never to awaken again.

"Finn! Wake up man! I know you hate this class but wake up!" Mike hisses in my ear.

"Sorry I kinda fell asleep again. I was up all night with Rachel."

"It's okay, now shut up I already have detetion tomorrow. I don't need it Friday too."

I looked back at Mr. Levine explain how it sank. Under my breath I mumbled "God bless all that died from Titanic."

* * *

**Sorry I have't updated for awhile. I just had bad witer's block for this. There's one thing I am excited for. In my choir I'm in a small group to sing "I Say a Little Prayer" and I'm really happy about that.**

**Well R&R**

**LP**


	4. Exodus

"Okay class, to continue with our study of Judaism, we're going to look at the Exodus out of Egypt. As many of you know, Moses was put in basket as a baby. Does anyone know why?" Mr. Anton asked.

Puck raised his hand. "The Pharaoh heard the Jewish messiah was coming. He ordered every newborn boy to be killed."

"Correct, Noah."

Dude, I'm really tired. I guess this doesn't matter since I'm not Jewish. At least Rachel's not in this class, or she'd bite my head off for not listening about her religion. My eyes closed as Mr. Anton started talking about Ramses the Great and Moses.

* * *

_Okay why am I wearing white cloth? Where did my jeans go? Why is it so hot? "Isaac, come on get back to work before master beats us," a girl who looked just like Rachel said._

_"Wait, who are you?" I asked._

_"The sun must really be getting to you. Remember I'm Rachel, that's Noah, that's Danielle, and those are my brothers Ben and Caleb. Isaac, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine; but why do you call me Isaac?"_

_"Because that's your name. Come on we need to keep working on the pyramid."_

_After working for four hours a strange man came running through the sand. "FOLLOW HIM! HE IS THE WORD OF THE LORD! FOLLOW MOSES! HE IS OUR MESSIAH!"_

_I was about to follow the man to Moses, but my "master" started to whip Rachel and I. "Back to work, you fools!" Ben, Caleb, Danielle, and Noah got thier fair share of whipping too._

_The next morning, Rachel and I were assigned to row the Pharoah's boat. As we progressed down the Nile, a man in a red overcoat and sandels came up. "My brother! Let my people go!"_

_"Not a chance, Moses!" Pharoah shouted._

_Moses put his staff into the river, and my legs were covered in blood. A fellow slave, Eve, began to squirm and the blood rose up her small piece of cloth. to tell the truth, she looked a lot like Miss Pillsbury. She squrimed even oe when the first dead fish rose from the water. _

_That week we couldn't get water and barely managed to survive from the small well system near the pyramid._

_Seven days after the river turned to blood, Noah, Ben, Caleb, and I were working on a section of the pyramid when we noticed something; there were frogs everywhere._

_Over the next few weeks even more bad things came. After Pharaoh's son died, he let us Jews go._

_"Ben, stop slapping me!" I said as we walked out towards the Red Sea. _

"Finn, I'm not Ben. It's Matt," Matt said slapping me awake. Would the Jews make it or not?


End file.
